1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grease dispensing device, more particularly to a grease dispensing device which can dispense grease by means of an electrical driving means in order to reduce manpower and operation time, thereby increasing the operation efficiency of the grease dispensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of the present invention is directed to a conventional grease dispensing device, as shown in FIG. 1. The conventional grease dispensing device comprises a gun body 10 and a pumping means 12. The gun body 10 has a barrel 11 for receiving grease, and a dispensing tube member 111 which has an end portion 121 that is connected to the barrel 11. The pumping means 12 includes a push rod member 121 inserted radially and slidably into the end portion 112 of the dispensing tube member 111, and two lever arms 122, 123 which are connected pivotally to the end portion 112 of the dispensing tube member 111 and the push rod member 121. The grease can be dispensed out of the dispensing tube member 111 by means of manually operating the lever arms 122, 123 to enable the push rod member 121 to move reciprocally in the end portion 112 of the dispensing tube member 111.
While the conventional grease dispensing device apparently achieves its intended purpose, it is time-consuming and labor-consuming to inject grease manually into a large-scale machine which requires many grease injection operations.